The Wonderoz Code
by 14thDoctor
Summary: The Doctor, the madman with a box. Crashing through space and time, the Doctor has come across his share of wondrous lands, but seldom does the worlds he explore reside within the Tardis itself. Finding himself in the Land of Oz, the Doctor finds himself plagued by creatures of Wonderland, as he attempts to stop a mysterious figure from destroying his Tardis from the inside!
1. Part 0

The Wondeoz Code

Part 0

A cloister bell rang out, again and again. Inside the control room of the Tardis, the Doctor held on tightly to the primary control console, his black long coat waving side to side with each violent jerk of the old ship.. The center pylon, the time rotor, was in full motion, raising and dropping as the ship burned through time and space.

"Come on old girl, I promise, if you hold on, I'll stop hitting the console whenever you stall! You been wanting that for ages, right?" he pleaded, despite no one being there to hear his words. There was no one to give him a response, yet he still heard one. Another chime of the cloister bell rung as the the Tardis lurched to the side. He held on tightly as his feet left the ground. It lurched once more the other way, causing him to crash into the Time Rotor. Crawling over the Time Rotor, he reached over towards the console, hitting switches on the console frantically. The Tardis lurched once more, flinging the Doctor over the controls, crashing back into the ground as the inertial stabilizers returned.

"Well, that was pleasant." The Doctor flipped his hair to the side. He crawled to his feet, wrestling a slight with his mile long scarf as he had become tangled by it during the chaos.

"Alright, good thing everything but the contaminated rooms are quarantined. Oh it'd taken months to get the swimming pool out of the library! Things are starting to look up!" he had just began to let out a sigh of relief, before a unearthly roar erupted from behind him. He twirled around the console, quickly shifting out of the way as the massive insect, not too dissimilar to a praying mantis with wings, smashed into the console. The creature let out a piercing screech as it was covered in the golden energy of the escaping atron. The creature was engulfed completely by the energies escaping the heavily damaged tardis console, burning it to a crisp. Still glowing in the golden mist, all that it had left behind was a husk.

"Blasted Panthophagens!" The Doctor clenched his fist, looking at the massive damage left to the Tardis by the creature. He moved over to the creature, adjusting and patting down the dust from his coat and vest. He paused. Instantly his gazed turned, eyes widened. Looking back at the Time Rotor, the cloister bell ranged once more. The control room beginning to fluctuate. His head quicker jerked from side to side, eyes wide as the console room began to disintegrate around him. As the very tardis vaporized into a blinding white light, the Doctor merely stood there, making no effort to flee.

"Not good." was the Doctors last words before he was swallowed in a blinding light.


	2. The First - Part 1

The First

Part 1

There she sat, fiddling with a TV, screwdriver in hand, and electronic parts that once was inside the wonderful device, littering the porch of her large brick house. She wore an apron, covered in black stains, covering her unusual attire. She wouldn't dream to risk letting a stain on her baby blue dress, with a pattern of ice cream with cherries on top, over a field of flowers. The dress was frilly by most people standards, but she didn't care, all that mattered to her was it was pretty and fluffy.

"Nyeh! Why don't you come off!" She spoke with displeasure at the TV as she fiddled with the back, trying to use the screwdriver as a lever to pull off another part of the contraptions internals. In her frenzy, she didn't notice the car pulling into her driveway. It wasn't long before there were yells exchanged, resulting in the frilly girl huffing off, but not into the house, instead she escaped into the woods nearby.

"Ellena!" The older woman cried out angrily after her, but she didn't pursue the frilly girl. Having made her get away into the miniature forest that surrounded her home, Ellena kept care to keep her frilly dress from becoming stained by mud, or caught in the brambles. Wearing white shoes, she kept care to avoid muddy patches, and keep on stones and fallen trees, before at last finding a nice spot in a clearing. Taking off her apron, she used it as a seat, looking at the muddy creak before her.

"So what, I just wanted to see the inside." Ellena complained, sitting on her knees, her legs on each side as her rear was parked firmly upon the apron.

"It's not like I couldn't put it back together," She paused, resting her elbow on her knee, and her chin on her hand. "maybe." She sighed and yawned at once, rolling her head back.

"I'm bored." She whined. As she sighed, she glanced up into the sky as it went black. She blinked and turned her head, looking around confused. It was still clearly day, yet oddly dim, something she didn't understand until her eyes found the sun, or at least, where the sun should have been. "A solar eclipse?" Ellena wondered out loud, quickly to her feet. "No," She disagreed, "It's a bit squarey. She blinked again as it disappeared, the light returning to the sky.

"Well that was odd." She surmised, lifting her hand to cover the glare of the sun as she attempted to continue staring at it. Her eyes squinted as she searched the sky for what could of covered the sun. "Not the moon." Ellena stated as she continued to search. Nothing at all in the sky. She didnt realize that as she looked around the cloudless sky, that she began to pace forward, not until she suddenly halted. "What's that?" She questioned, suddenly looking around franticly, twisting and turning her body. A noise had caught her attention, one that sounded familiar. It was a scraping, wheezing sound, again and again it whined out. It was then she saw something coming towards her.

Ellena ran frantically through the woods, ducking through branches, hopping over stones and swirling by trees. She ran as fast as she could in the direction she came from, as trees buckled and crashed behind her, a fireball smashing through the woods behind her.

"Eeee!" She screamed. She couldn't fathom her pursuer kept up with her. Over and over again she'd hop and slide to the side, yet the fireball seemed to turn to keep up with her. Looking back repeatedly, she saw it continue its approach, never slowing down despite smashing through countless trees. Suddenly, she stopped, realizing something, turning back to face it.

"Wait, its not getting closer!" She yelled to herself. Well, that wasn't true exactly. She might of noticed it staying just as far from her, getting no closer as she fled from it, but the moment she stopped, the fireball caught up. She let out one more "Eeep!" before falling backwards, as the fireball came to a halt. On top of her. The wheezing noise had alas came to a halt. Small embers still burned around the site where Ellena once laid, and where now a blue police box rested instead.

Ellena laid still, eyes clenched shut. Whimpering, she laid there for minutes before being interrupted. A voice suddenly pierced the air, quickly catching her attention

"A fish!" the man exclaimed. Confused, Ellena suddenly bolted up, eyes opening and locking upon the figure on the boat besides her. She blinked. Then she fell. Yelping, Ellena's arms flailed wildly as she swam back up to the waters surface. She coughed and spat out water, instinctively swimming to the boat. Grabbing on, she noticed something odd and clammy about the boat, but ignored it as she climbed aboard.

"My my, you're pretty big for a fish!" Ellena could hear the wonderment in his voice as she continued coughing up water.

"I'm not a fish! And what that noise!" She yelled in frustration at the man. Looking at his feet, she saw a long multicolored scarf and boots. What she didn't notice was the 'boat' they were on, was a bit round on top, hard, and clammy to the touch.

"That's odd, are you sure?" He asked. The buzzing stopped as he pocketed a device he had in hand. "Maybe next time. Pleasure to meet you, I'm the Doctor. You are?"

"Ellena. Ellena Vanet." She answered, attempting to stand, but having a somewhat awkward time at it due to the round and slippery nature of the surface. The Doctor smiled broadly.

"Ah, good to meet you Vanet!" He grabbed and shook her hand, causing her to stare. She attempted to give a friendly smile to the stranger, but alas even a fool could tell she was overwhelmed with confusion and awkward fear. Not that the Doctor noticed. "Now then," The Doctor continued, "Pleasantries aside with, what are you doing on my Tardis?"


	3. The First - Part 2

The First

Part 2

She didn't respond. It wasn't the fact that she had no idea who he was, where she was, how she ended up in a pond, what a tardis was, or the fact that the boat was letting out a groan that sounded like a iguana that held her tongue. No, the fact that someone she didn't know was talking to her, was what caused her fear. Ellena just stood there, awkwardly shivering. Her formerly baby blue poofy, frilly dress, flattened by the weight of the water that soaked into it.

"A bit cold are we?" The Doctor asked. Not waiting for her to respond, a response that would never come, he reached his hand into his pocket, drawing out a long beach towel, before wrapping it around her. Ellena raised a eyebrow to this transaction. She eyed his coat, perfectly flat with no indications of anything being in his pockets, and while not exactly form fitting, something that Ellena mentally scoffed at, it didn't appear to of been capable of hiding the towel. Yet she shook her head and ignored it.

"Thank you," Ellena began, yet paused swiftly. She racked her mind side to side, but couldnt think of his name. She remembered him introducing himself, but only the mention of his title as a Doctor. Not wanting to admit she forgot his name, she swiftly added "Doctor." to the end of her gratitude. He smiled broadly at her before looking back down at the boat, turning away from her, and giving it a light stomp of his boot.

"Well then, Shall we get going Marky?" The Doctor asked. Ellena tilted her head, and almost began to correct him of her name, when she realized that he wasn't talking to her. Eyes bugging out, Ellena nearly fell backwards, off the boat, when she saw something pull out of the water where the Doctors eyes were fixed towards. Rising from the front of the boat was what looked like a pig head, no, Ellena stopped mid thought to correct herself, it was a cows head! Attached to the boat at that!

"Well alrighty then Doctor. Pleasure to meet you Ms.." The cow head stopped and gave out a sniffle, stuttering on the word, "Ms... Ms... Vanet." Ellena didn't blink as her eyes darted along the boat and the cow head. Only then did she realize she wasn't on a boat, and the reason it was so oddly shaped and difficult to stand on, was because the two of them were standing upon a massive turtle shell, with a cow coming out of it. Makes sense.

"N-Nice to meet you as well." Ellena responded politely, a leg wrapping around another nervously. Shes greeted a cow before and a pig before, even a turtle, but never all at once.

As the trio made their way across the lake that led through the lush countryside, far in the distance at the center of the land, a creature watched them on a monitor. Its laughter was deep as flames burst from the ground at its sides, as if responding to its delight. It looked across the many monitors before flipping them all off at once.

Shortly after hopping to shore, Ellena observed Marky the cow-pig-turtle creature, slowly wad its way to shore and stand on its hind legs, before her and the Doctor. Ellena gave a bow, lifting her skirt from the sides in courtesy, frowning only for a moment as she felt the still damp material.

"Good on you Marky!" The Doctor proclaimed, quickly making his way further on shore, stopping to get a view of where they were. Ellena raised a brow before expressing her appreciation.

"Thank you for the voyage." Ellena smiled as she raised her head. The Doctor wasn't as polite, his attention distracted by a city in the distance. "I never met a turtle named Marky, I must admit."

"M-Might as well!" Marky wailed as he buried his Cow-like face into its turtle flap arms. "I'm not even a r-real turtle!" the creature sobbed. Ellena fidgeted uncomfortably, looking towards the Doctor in an attempt to figure out how to react. Not that he was paying the scene any attention.

Ellena took notice of the Doctors gaze, but her attention quickly fell to the floor, the road in particular. She never seen a yellow tile road before. It reminded her of the stories where people would claim the streets in New York City were paved of gold, back in the early 20th clothing style was very distinct back then, though not her favorite fashion. She quickly shook her head, noticing her mind drifting to thoughts about the 19th century style in clothing. Having regained her barings, she noticed Marky continuing to sob to the side, as the Doctor was well on his way down the road.

"Hey wait!" Ellena cried out, rushing after him. She frowned, thinking how rude it was for him to just wander off without even a moment notice to her. "Whe-where we going?" Ellena asked between pants as she struggled to catch her breath. The Doctor suddenly stopped, causing her to smack into his back before tumbling back a few steps in surprise. Looking back at her, the Doctors brow was raised.

"Are you panting?" He asked. Ellena shrunk herself a bit as her face reddened. She desperately tried to quite her pants, but they still escaped desperately.

"So what!" Ellena whined. "I'm delicate! It's Cute!" She proclaimed, hands balled angrily. The Doctors gesture stayed still for a minute, causing Ellena to gradually shrink back once more in embarrassment. At least by the time he spoke up once more, she had finally caught back her breath.

"You're not a hologram, are you?" He asked, his features straightening as he questioned her.

"I-I dont think so?" Ellena questioned. The Doctor tugged at his collar, loosening his tie a slight, paisley patterned, Ellena noted as her attention was drawn to it. 'His top button is undone.' She additionally noted to herself.

"Well then.." The Doctor paused, Ellena could tell he was pondering critically. Giving an awkward smile, Ellena stood perfectly still before the stranger. His hand raised to his face, and Ellena couldn't help but watch meticulously as he slowly stroked him cheek. 'Freshly shaved.' Ellena began waving side to side a bit. The silence was torture. She almost broke into cheer when he finally spoke up. The Doctors expression broadened and he grinned happily.

"That's great! I was getting rather lonely actually!" The Doctor began trotting off back down the yellow road. "I was starting to give myself an ear ache, having no one else to talk to! It was all just starting to get quite predictable. I'd comment about what was happening and then I'd respond, of course, but not directly. It was all getting quite annoying, like I was hearing half a conversation, but now you're hear, so I get to hear both halves!" He proclaimed, clapping his hands together giddily.


	4. The First - Part 3

The First

Part 3

The Doctor never stopped talking as they made their way down the road towards city that once was at the distance. Now the city was close, its towers protruding from the tall green walls that surrounded the city. As they reached the front gates, the Doctor began knocked loudly before turning back to Ellena, a toothy grin on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" Ellena asked, brow raised as his grin stretched further and further, toothier and toothier, yet the feature on his face didn't change.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked through his huge grin.

"That grin! Why are you grinning like that!" Ellena asked, annoyance in her tone. The Doctor said nothing for a moment as his grin continued to grow.

"Ellena, I'm not smiling." his voice was soft. Ellena froze and her eyes widened as the grin began outstretching the Doctors face, growing wider as a sneer chuckle began to emit from it. She ran. Not that she made it far as she tripped and fell face first the moment she began her attempt to flee.

The Doctor flicked a rock right over the grin in the air, causing it to recoil and cry out in pain. As it fell to the floor, its striped body became visible. Looking towards it eyes wide, Ellena saw the fat stripped body of the creature form around the grind from nothing, its paws rubbing its nose where the Doctor had flicked the rock against. The stripes were thick and vibrant blue, as the rest of its body remained a more faded shade.

"Oi therrre! How rrrrude." The cat spoke in a snide, weary tone. 'Of course it can speak.' Ellena proclaimed in her head. The Cat crawled to its feet, slowly stepping around the Doctor, grinning a toothy grin as its furry body rubbed against his leg.

"Apologies, we didn't know you were there. Pleasure to meet you, I'm the Doctor, and this is Ellena Vanet." The Doctor gestured towards the girl, who had shifted from being face down to now being on her back. The cat made its way towards Ellena, hopping onto her chest, his face coming inches from hers. She could smell the tuna on its breath as is looked into her with its eerily wide eyes.

"Pllleasurrrrre to meet you. What brrrrings you to the city?" the cat asked Ellena. She merely stared at it, wide eyed, because quite frankly, she didn't know. In fact, she didn't even wonder why she was following the Doctor to begin with.

"Looking for an old friend of mine, she got a bit lost in an accident." The Doctor chimed up, causing the large bushy cat to look his way. The Cat laid down on Ellena's chest in a sleepy manner as it tucked its head into its arms, its wide eyes still looking up at the Doctor.

"A frrrrriend you say." The Cat laid there in contemplation. "What would your friend be doing heeerrrre?" He asked.

"Well, she has a nasty habit of wondering off towards the most interesting thing she can see, and well, I thought where more interesting than here!" The Doctor announced. The Cat tucked its head into its paws and slowly, its body disappeared into a mist, all but the huge toothy grin that had never once left its face. It began to float off, before at last sliding between the crack of the front gates.

As the gates opened, a shadowed figure still seated before hundreds of monitors. All the screens were black and idle. The figure chuckled, breaking out into a victorious laughter as he stood, before swiftly making his way out of the chamber.

"You never mentioned you were looking for someone." Ellena remarked as she followed the Doctor inside the gates of the city, towers and stores all around them, with the road continuing to the center of the city where an important looking building stood. The entire city seemed to be made of green marble, from the streets to the simple structures to the side of the streets, to even the buildings itself. The green marble seemed to cause the sunlight reflecting off the buildings surface to create a odd green mist.

"Oh, didn't I? I guess there just wasn't the time to bring it up." The Doctor spoke as he stopped besides a odd pylon. Tracing his fingers along the surface at the base of the structure, he gave it hit with his fist, prompting a panel to pop open. His fingers worked inside the casing of the structure, before he removed a strange, half made looking device with a spinney antenna. The Doctor began pounding at the buttons, eyes glancing around the city as if searching for a result.

"You talked for _hours_" Ellena stressed, groaning in exhaustion, just from half remembering the trip to the city. She sighed and decided to attempt productivity. "What does she look like?"

"Oh you know, tall, blue, a bit flimsy, has a pull to open sign." Ellena just stared at the Doctor. Not a quick smirk or change in expression on his face, nothing to indicate a joke. Ellena sighed.

"Of course Doctor." Ellena conceded. She chose to merely sigh in exhaustion, rather than press onward in attempts to discern what he was actually talking about. Talking to the Doctor was akin to talking to a Rubik's cube. The two continued to the building at the center of the city as the Doctor continued to fiddle with the device, prompting Ellena's attention, though the Doctor wasn't forthcoming, spouting out techno-babel that after a moments thought, Ellena realized was overly redundant, and she was skeptical to think that reversing a neutron flow of anything would have any kind of actual effect.

"HALT!" A voice bellowed before them as they reached the top of the stairway into the capitol building. A knight in shining armor rushed towards them, blade wielding, before promptly falling to its side. Ellena raised a fearful brow at the figure whereas the Doctor give a chuckle and smirk.

"Hello there my good man, would you happen to need a hand?" The Doctor asked, flipping his scarf over his shoulders and giving the fallen soldier a hand. The knight took it, his helmet somehow having flipped backwards, completely obscuring his vision.

"Who goes there!" The knight demanded, twisting his helmet around, visor still obstructing his sight. He crawled to his feet without the Doctors assistance.

"Ah I would be the Doctor and this would be Ellena, pleasure to meet you. We wer hoping to take a look inside if you didn't mind." The Doctor spoke cheerfully as he pocketed the device that he took from the pylon not too long ago. Ellena raised a brow as she watched it vanish into his pocket, unsure exactly what she just witnessed. By no means, should the device have fit inside the Doctors pocket, yet there wasn't even the faintest of bulges that pocketing such a large contraption should of created.

"Ah yes, you've been expected." The Knight quickly turned, rushing towards the door. Grabbing the handle, he twisted to the side, before toppling over, pulling it open with him. Ellena stared at the knight as the two entered the structure, walking into darkness.

Despite the building being a massive tower, the building seemed to be nothing more than just one long hallway from the inside. The structure reminded her of a church, long tinted green windows to each side, allowing only the dimmest of green lights to enter, causing everything to appear an eery shade of emerald. At last they reached the end of the hall, a final stairway and a door at its end. Entering through, the door shut itself behind them.

Pedestals lined the massive round room, with two torches, at the sides of a vacant throne. The torches erupted into massive flames as a massive green sphere appeared before them. The sphere turned, revealing a massive boney face. It frowned, gazing at them hostily before opening its mouth. Its voice boomed, echoing through the hall to a ear shattering degree.

"Who dares to see the great and terrible Oz?!"


End file.
